onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Koushirou
| }} Koshiro is Zoro's teacher and Kuina's father. He is the dojo Master of Isshin Dojo in Shimotsuki Village and he was the one who trained Zoro. Appearance Koshiro is a tall man with black hair tied back in a long ponytail. He wears glasses with circular frames. He always wears a gray robe and sometimes he has a beige jacket over it with two crossed swords on the left breast. Personality He was a believer that females being naturally weaker then their male counterparts and therefore unsuitable to be warriors. Koshiro seems to appreciate talent as shown when he noted that as long as Zoro valued his swordsmanship he didn't care if he had became a pirate.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 45 Chapter 440 and Episode 324, Koshiro talks to his new students. Although, he is always seen smiling he gives the impression of being a mostly emotionless person. Koshiro's reaction to his daughters death was just a comment that "humans are fragile" when telling Zoro that she died. Abilities and Powers He is skilled enough with a sword that he can teach others to use it. He showed Zoro how to "cut without cutting" by cutting a piece of paper without slicing it in half - however, this was done by cutting with the blunt edge of the sword, and is thus not a proof of his swordsmanship. History Past One day, a young Zoro came to his dojo for a challenge. Koshiro pitted Zoro against his daughter Kuina and stated that if Zoro loses, he would become a student of the dojo. Zoro accepted the challenge and lost and became Koshiro's student as agreed. It is revealed that, at least once, Koshiro helped the Revolutionaries by providing them food and supplies. He's seen talking with a man with a large face (probably Emporio Ivankov) and Dragon says that the army received food by the dojo. One night, Koshiro discussed about Zoro's progress with a fellow teacher and was confident that Zoro would one day surpass Kuina. Kuina, having overheard this conversation, became outraged saying that she will be the world's greatest swordsman. Koshiro stated that as a woman, Kuina cannot be the world's greatest swordsman causing her to be distraught. On the day after Zoro and Kuina made their vow, Kuina had fallen down the stairs while trying to get a sharpening block and died. On Zoro's request, Koshiro handed him the family's Meito Wadō Ichimonji. Several years later, Zoro leaves the village to become the world's best swordsman. Post-Enies Lobby Arc After the Enies Lobby incident, Koshiro was seen again in his dojo when his students were asking him about Zoro. He wished Zoro to go on ahead and fulfill his dream. Koshiro also stated that as long as Zoro treasures his sword, it will not matter what person he becomes. Two Years Later After the news of the Straw Hats' spread across the world, Koshiro is seen next to Kuina's grave. Anime and Manga Differences In the manga, his actions are limited in Zoro's flashback while in the anime his role is expanded. Kuina's increased fighting potential is noted by him because of her rivalry with Zoro, while in the manga he makes no statement. In the anime after Zoro had a bounty, many students of Koshiro's school wanted to be just like Zoro. Koshiro is happy. References Site Navigation Category:Humans Category:Male Category:Swordsmen Category:East Blue Characters Category:Flashback Introduction Category:Straw Hat Pirates' Supporters